


The Little bird

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drabble series. They are so cute, aren't they?</p></blockquote>





	The Little bird

Albus saw his German best friend, Gellert Grindelwald coming down the lane, holding the small notebook in which they recorded all of their plans for the futures that they were never really likely to pursue.

“Ah, little bird, now where will you go?” Gellert asked, capturing Albus’s hand and pulling him in a circle.

“Where ever my heart decides to take me,” Albus replied, freeing himself and dashing inside, laughing.

“But where might your heart choose to go, little bird?” Gellert called.

“I do not know!” Albus shouted. “I only know that I will follow it!”

Now it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble series. They are so cute, aren't they?


End file.
